


New

by GigiKat5671



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not actually that kinky, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Sub Tony Stark, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigiKat5671/pseuds/GigiKat5671
Summary: Steve's got some fantasies he can't stop thinking about but he's a little nervous about bringing them up.  Tony, unsurprisingly, is all about this.AKA: Unrepentant porn.





	New

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no excuse for this filth. Enjoy.

Steve wiped his palms on his pants for the third time in as many minutes, trying to get his nerves under control. He knew he was probably being ridiculous. Tony and he had been dating for three months now and things had been going great, amazing even--he knew Tony loved him and the worst-case scenario would probably be that Tony would sigh and explain that he just wasn’t into this particular fantasy of Steve’s and that would be that. Their sex life was already pretty fucking fantastic and the worst-case scenario would probably be that they would still have good sex because it was  _ Tony _ and Steve  _ loved _ Tony. Even still, Steve couldn’t quite silence that voice in the back of his head that whispered,  _ What if this ruins everything between us? _

Steve was also worried about how Tony would take his suggestion. The last thing he wanted Tony to think was that he was somehow unsatisfied with their sex life. Because Steve wasn’t. At all. Sex with Tony was an other-worldly experience and it was probably because the sex was so  _ good _ that Steve was so enthralled with exploring  _ more _ \--he wanted to do everything with Tony, experience everything with him, try things  _ together _ . And if Tony wasn’t interested, then Steve was just fine with that but he just had an  _ idea _ and one that he couldn’t stop thinking about. 

Steve looked around the room, wondering how many candles were too many--he wanted a romantic setting, not something that looked like it could have been the setting for Phantom of the Opera. He sighed heavily. He really needed to calm down. People were kinky, always had been, probably always would be. Steve could even remember one of the first conversations Steve and Tony had had after the Chitauri invasion. Steve had made the mistake of asking what a furry was and upon hearing a very detailed explanation from Clint, must have made a face because Tony had just grinned and said  _ “Welcome to the 21st century, Cap. If you can think of it, there’s probably a kink for it.”  _

And it wasn’t like Steve didn’t know that there were places for men with certain  _ proclivities _ in the forties. Steve just hadn’t ever had the opportunity to explore any of it, he was a little busy with fighting Nazis and then busy with sleeping away seventy years in the ice. So Steve tried to remind himself that he probably wasn’t a monster for wanting to explore with his boyfriend, tried to remind himself that the worst Tony could say was no. He really didn’t truly believe that Tony would scoff at him or make fun of him--Steve was well aware that his boyfriend had more experience than he did but Steve also knew that his playboy reputation in the press was largely exaggerated. 

His internal monologue was interrupted by Tony knocking on the door to his floor of the tower. Steve took one last look around the room before wiping his hands once more on his pants, took a deep breath to settle his nerves and opened the door with a smile a little too wide to be sincere. “Hey, handsome” Tony grinned before raising himself on his tiptoes to give Steve a kiss. Steve’s hands settled automatically on the small of Tony’s back to steady him, briefly kissing back before taking a step back. “You hungry?” Steve questioned.

“Starved.”Tony nodded, stepping around Steve, to move into the living room taking in the setting, “Hey what’s all this? I didn’t miss an anniversary, did I?” Tony looked around worriedly, his eyes widening in concern. 

Steve shook his head slowly, “No. Just wanted to do something nice for you.” Steve motioned towards the bottle of wine he’d picked up earlier, “Wine?” Tony nodded before shrugging his jacket off and taking a seat on the couch, “You just wanted to do something nice.” Tony repeated slowly. 

Steve nodded, pouring both of them a glass before handing one to Tony and joining him on the couch. Tony looked suspicious, “But you hate wine.” 

Steve shrugged while trying to look nonchalant, “But you don’t.” Tony slowly nodded, “You’re right, I don’t. This is good wine, too. Who helped you pick this out?” Tony asked curiously. Steve was about to answer but Tony interrupted him, “Nevermind. Dumb question. This is totally Pepper’s doing, wasn’t it?” Steve nodded wordlessly. “So you’re telling me that you lit candles, picked up wine that you hate, and from the smell of it, cooked that pesto pasta I love so much because you felt like it? You sure I didn’t miss an anniversary? I swear I told JARVIS to put that in my calendar.” Tony said with a small, nervous, laugh.

Steve took a gulp of the wine, wrinkling his nose at the taste and nodding solemnly. Tony looked at him for a long time, as he waited for Steve to speak before sighing, “Steve. Come on what’s going on? You look like you’re headed to the guillotine. Talk to me.” And Tony had taken Steve’s hand and was looking at him so earnestly. He could see the concern in his eyes, could see the love in his eyes and the worry. Steve hated seeing that worry in Tony’s eyes. Tony worried about so much, he didn’t deserve to worry about his boyfriend because Steve wasn’t brave enough to communicate properly. 

Steve sighed again, took a deep breath before asking, “Do you ever…” He began hesitantly, “Do you ever think about...um...doing something different? Um...in bed?” Steve could feel the flush in his face, could feel the weight of Tony’s eyes on him but Steve kept his eyes on their clasped hands. The way Tony's hand looked so much smaller compared to Steve's was soothing and calmed his nerves in a way Steve couldn’t quite explain. “Steve.” Tony began quietly. “Look at me. I need to see your face for this conversation.” 

Tony hadn’t removed his hand from Steve’s so he hesitantly looked up, meeting Tony’s eyes. Tony’s face was carefully blank, “I’m going to need you to tell me what exactly you had in mind.” 

Steve flushed, a little embarrassed to put his fantasies into words, “Well…” he began hesitantly, “I like the idea of you desperate. Maybe tied up, so you uh couldn’t move…” Steve snuck a look at Tony’s face, trying to gauge his interest. To his surprise, Tony looked a little flushed, and he could feel Tony shift next to him. Steve could see Tony’s throat bob thickly as he swallowed and Steve could feel himself harden in his trousers at the sight. “Go on” Tony croaked. 

“I’d kiss you slowly, deeply before laying you down on that massive bed of yours. I’d kiss your wrists before binding them to the headboard. I’d use something soft, so it wouldn’t chafe. Maybe red. You know I love you in red.” Steve smiled softly and could feel himself beginning to relax. So far, this was going much better than he’d expected. 

Tony nodded eagerly, “Ok. Yeah. I’m good with that.  _ So _ good with that. How tight are the bindings?” Tony questioned. 

Steve paused to think about it, “Tight.” He decided. “Tight enough that you don’t have much give, loose enough so that you’re comfortable.”    
  


Tony nodded encouragingly, “Then what happens? What do you do now that you’ve got me helpless and unable to move? You gonna blindfold me?” Tony asks, leaning forward.

Steve swallows thickly, “No, I don’t think I will. I want to be able to see your eyes, want to be able to see them glaze over with pleasure, want to see the desperation in them as you become more and more desperate to come, want to see them when I finally let you fall over the edge.” 

Steve can see Tony’s hands twitch minutely before he asks, voice hoarse, “So that’s a thing? You denying me?” 

  
Steve considers, “I’d let you come eventually, but I’d want to draw it out. We never have time to take our time, to make it last. I want to see how many times I can bring you right to the edge, how long you can take it, poised on a precipice. I’d keep you there, right on the edge, until your whole body is like an exposed nerve--until you’re an incoherent, moaning, mess.” 

Tony coughs, “And h-how do y-you p-propose you do that?” Tony’s eyes are blown wide, Steve can see his knuckles are white from clenching his fists. Steve places a hand on the inside of Tony’s knee, letting his finger rest against the seam of Tony’s jeans before speaking, “Well now that I’ve got you bound and unable to move, I could take my time exploring your body. I’d start by just kissing you, first: gently on the corner of your mouth, before moving down your jaw to that spot you like so much. I’d be gentle at first, peppering your jaw and neck with barely-there kisses” 

Steve paused to draw slow circles with his finger, feather-light on Tony’s knee, keeping the touch innocent, “Then, I’d move down to your chest” Steve’s fingers crept a little higher up on Tony’s leg and Steve could hear Tony’s breath hitch before continuing, “I’d kiss and lick my way down your chest, you’d be squirming under my touch, desperate for my mouth on your nipples, wouldn’t you baby? You'd want my mouth on those pretty nipples of yours?” Steve could hear Tony’s erratic heartbeat, could hear his breaths coming in short pants and he allowed his hand to creep a little higher, still drawing lazy circles on his leg. He let his other hand reach around Tony, settling on Tony’s hip his finger skimming the hem of his shirt, “Answer me, honey. Would you like that?”

Tony let out a low moan, “Yes,  _ Steve _ . Please. I want that. Want your mouth on my tits. Please.” Steve could barely hold in his own groan at the sound of Tony’s voice. Tony sounded  _ wrecked _ and all they were doing was  _ talking _ . “Well since you asked so nicely, I’d lick my way down to your pert nipples. They’d be hard wouldn’t they, baby? Desperate to be sucked?” Tony nodded, rolling his head back on to Steve’s shoulder, baring his neck for Steve. Steve moved the hand that rested on Tony’s hip to circle Tony’s neck, so he could feel Tony’s erratic heartbeat, thrumming under his hand. “I’d suck on your nipples gently at first, get them nice and puffy, be so gentle with you, baby. Worship them. Until they’re red and swollen. And just when you got used to it,” Steve squeezed around Tony’s throat a little, not enough to cut the air off, but enough that Tony would definitely be able to feel it. “I’d bite down, make you cry out. You’d thrash in your bindings, hips desperate for friction because you can’t come from me just playing with your nipples--not yet, anyway. You’re not desperate enough.” Tony whined and Steve could feel the vibrations against his hand where it rested against Tony's neck. 

“I’d keep moving south, though, kiss your inner thighs, sucking bruises there. You’d really be desperate now, I think I’d have to hold your hips down, keep you from thrashing around. Would I have to hold you down, baby? Or could you be good? Could you keep still for me?” Steve released his hold on Tony’s throat, so Tony could respond, trailing his hand down his chest, settling his hand on his lower abs. 

Tony whines, “Yes. Steve. I can be good. I’ll be good for you. I might not be able to help myself but I’ll _try_, Steve. I promise I’ll try to be good for you.” 

Steve smiles, “Baby you’re always good for me.” Steve can see Tony’s lips quirk up in a dopey smile, “You’d try so hard for me, wouldn’t you? Try so hard to keep still. I think you’re right though. I don’t think you’d be able to help yourself, would you? You’d be so desperate for friction. Your cock would be leaking, red and angry, desperate to for attention. I’d kiss my way down your thighs up and down, getting you all worked up, until you’re begging for me to touch your cock. I’d finally take pity on you, take you into my mouth, sucking lightly on the head, nowhere near enough to get you off, though.” Steve lets his hand trail high up on Tony’s thigh, before finally settling his hand over Tony’s cock and begins to rub with the palm of his hand. He can feel Tony struggling to stay still as he slowly rubs him through his jeans. “I’d slowly suck you off, watching for all your ticks, wait until I know you’re just about to come. And then,” Steve removes his hand from Tony’s cock, “I’d stop.” 

Tony whines, “Steve...please. Need more.” Steve slowly unbuttons Tony’s jeans, letting his hand dip inside this time, feeling Tony’s sticky boxers wet with precome, “Oh, sweetheart you’re making such a mess. Should we get you out of these boxers?” And Tony just whines and Steve lets him wiggle out of his jeans and underwear only bothering to free his cock, trapping his thighs with his own jeans before settling him in his lap. 

“When you come back down, I’d go right back to sucking your cock. But this time, I wouldn’t start slow.” Steve punctuates his words with matching strokes, gathering up some of Tony’s precome to ease the way, “I’d swallow you down whole, ‘till you hit the back of my throat. I’d have to hold your hips down to keep you from thrusting and I’d take you right back to the edge.” Steve continued to stroke Tony, letting Tony fuck into his fist, letting him chase his pleasure, “And just when you’re about to come again, I would stop. This time, you’d be a little more desperate, a little more distraught, I think, no?” And Tony moaned desperately, his hips jerking forward, desperately seeking friction.

“But you’re still not quite desperate enough, are you? Desperate to come, yes, but not quite willing to beg for it. I’d have you suck on my fingers next, get them nice and wet for me and I’d slowly slip one finger in you, before going to suck you down again. I’d start slow with the finger. Just going to the first knuckle at first. I’d relish your tight little ass gripping my finger, trying to get it deeper, to that spot inside you so desperate for attention.” Steve didn’t waste any time, starting to stroke Tony’s cock again, setting a quick pace as he spoke. 

He could feel his own cock desperate for attention, but he had Tony sprawled out on his lap, a moaning mess and exactly where he wanted him so Steve ignored his own cock and continued to speak, “I’d slip a second finger in you, then a third to get you nice and stretched out for my cock, massaging your prostate and still sucking you off. You’d be so desperate at this point. Pleas and moans and my name the only thing falling from your mouth. You’d beg for my cock, hands pulling at your bindings, hips thrashing, trying to get me deeper. You’d be right on the edge. But you wouldn’t want to come without my cock buried inside you, would you, sweetheart? Because you know that’s what I want? You coming on my cock?” Tony moaned desperately. 

“Steve.  _ Steve. _ Stop. Gonna come.” Tony slurred and Steve took mercy on him and removed his hand, letting Tony catch his breath and calm down. 

“Good, baby. Doing so well for me. Being my good boy. So proud of you.” Steve whispered to Tony, slowly rubbing his arm comfortingly. 

Steve maneuvered Tony around in his lap so that they were face to face, Tony straddling Steve. Steve looked at Tony and felt like he’d been punched in the gut. Tony’s eyes were just as hazy with pleasure as he’d imagined, blinking slowly up at him, desperate to come, but also with something else. “Doing ok, baby?” Steve checked in and Tony slowly nodded. “Mmm-hmm.’’ 

“We still ok, baby? Do you want to stop?”

Tony tried to glare but the lust and need in his eyes diminished the effect a bit, “Don’t you dare stop.” 

“Ok, baby. Well after three fingers, I think you’d finally be ready for my cock. I’d put one of your legs behind my shoulder, so I could get nice and deep, before thrusting into you slowly, deeply. I’d let you adjust, but you’d be begging for me to move. I’d oblige and start thrusting into you, hitting your prostate with every thrust. You’d be desperate to touch your cock, but your hands are tied and can’t do anything but take what I give you. You’d plead and beg for a touch to your cock, you might even be sobbing with desperation, but I want you to come just from my cock. It would take a while, the build slower, but you’ve been denied so many times that you’re desperate for it and when you finally fall over the edge--”

Tony interrupts him with a searing kiss and Steve can’t ignore his own arousal any longer. He palms Tony’s ass letting Tony grind down on him, guiding his movements, keeping him steady, “There you go, sweetheart. Just like that. Take what you need. Been so good for me. So very good.” 

Tony keens in his ear as he continues to grind down on him, letting his own fantasies spill out, “God, Steve want you so bad. Want you to tie me up, tease me, edge me so many fucking time ‘till I’m desperate to come. Want you to spank me until I come in my pants like a teenager. Want you to fuck my mouth, ‘till I can’t breathe while you tell me what a good boy I’m being for you. Want you to choke me while you fuck me, not letting me breathe until we’re both coming. Want you to stick a plug in my ass, keeping your come in my ass and fuck me later using only your own release as lube.” And Steve can’t help but thrust up at that because  _ holy fucking shit. _ Yes to all of that. Steve can feel his orgasm building within him, feeling it cresting and he can feel Tony making a mess against him, Tony’s precome staining his pants. “Come for me, baby. Want you to come and spill against me, get me nice and dirty, come on, baby.” Tony’s hips stutter one final time before he’s coming, soaking Steve with his come and the sight is so hot that Steve isn’t far behind him, riding out his orgasm. 

They're both silent as they catch their breath before Tony pulls back to look at him, “I don’t know what brought that on, but feel free to do it again any time. And also yes. To all of that. Got any other ideas?” Tony asks eagerly. And Steve laughs, “Uh. Everything you mentioned sounds good. I’d be down for uh...all of it.” Steve admits, suddenly feeling shy. 

Tony frowns at him, “Wait is that why you were acting so weird before? Because you wanted to explore some kinks?”

Steve blushes, “Well I mean I didn’t know how you would react! I didn’t want you to think I was some sort of deviant for wanting to tie my boyfriend down.” 

Tony frowns at that before looking at Steve seriously, “Steve. There’s nothing wrong with what you like. As long as we talk about it and we’re on the same page, we’re ok. I can’t promise that our kinks will match up perfectly, but we can talk about it, compromise, figure out what each of us is comfortable with! We have safewords, and we check in as we go, make sure we’re still ok, just like we just did. I know you would never intentionally do anything to make me feel uncomfortable and I hope you know that I wouldn’t ever intentionally do anything you didn’t want either. And if you never want to do anything kinky, just keep it as a fantasy, I'm ok with that, too. Because I love _you_.” 

And Steve knows this,  _ knew _ that before this whole thing but hearing Tony say it still makes Steve feel a lot better, even if he does feel a little silly about his earlier concern now. Steve sighed, “I know… I guess I was just a little bit embarrassed about it.” 

Tony grins, cupping Steve’s cheek, “Steve, my love, life is way too short to pretend you don’t like getting choked in bed.” And that startles a laugh out of Steve, loosening the tension in the air. Steve is suddenly aware of the stickiness between the two of them, wrinkling his nose, “Ugh maybe I should’ve thought this one through a little better. We both need showers.” 

Tony wrinkled his nose, “Yeah, sweetheart, that one’s on you.” Steve sighs as Tony gingerly gets out of Steve’s lap on shaky legs. He holds a hand out to Steve, “Come on. Let’s take the rest of the wine and go have a bath and talk about all the other kinks you’re holding out on me.” And Steve grabs the bottle of wine, scoops Tony up in his arms, whisking them off to clean up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Leave a comment/kudos/prayer for my soul. Whatever you feel like, really. Thanks for reading!


End file.
